I Woke Up As A Vampire
by DemixDee
Summary: It is about a girl who tries to find out who she is.


I couldn't remember anything of my past

I couldn't remember anything. It was a blur. No, scratch that. It was black. It's like I was suddenly born to this unfamiliar world. As the lids of my eyes starts to open, I can see through the blurriness that there were people with me. As my visions became clearer, I realized that the people around me were twins. Boy and girl, smiling, welcoming my consciousness. Had I been unconscious? Had I been sleeping? For how long? I didn't even know how to react, how to talk. I looked at the two, puzzled. I tried refreshing my memory about what happened before but it's like I've been brainwashed because I don't remember what had just happen to me. I looked at the twins, finding the words to say.

"What happened?" That was all I could managed to say. Words can't describe how confused I am. I couldn't remember _anything_. Seriously. I was waiting for them to answer my question, hoping a good answer in return. But, they both exchange glances towards each other, and then me. I swear I could see their lips barely moving, but nothing came out. It went on for a few long minutes. I can tell they're arguing but I can't be so sure because they're not even talking. I just stared at them, wearing confusion on my face. Why am I here? Why are _they _here? Who are they anyway? A lot of questions playing in my mind, never dared to ask. And then, finally they spoke.

"You tell her!!" said the boy. His deep voice brings flutters in my stomach. It's so deep and raspy. The kind of voice that can make you faint just by saying 'hi'.

"Why must it be me? You're the one who saved her! You're in charged of her now!" the girl said in a tone, loud enough for just the three of us.

"Saved me from what?" I asked them. Boy, God knows how confused I am.

Then, they both were looking at me. Their eyes narrowed, full of anger, regret and somehow sympathy. Am I missing something? It took me an eternity to realize that both of them were gorgeous. Both of the twins have deep, dark blue eyes, skin white as the whitest snow, and their bleached blond hair makes them look paler. The boy's hair was tousled, while his twin's was long, straight like she just did a commercial for a hair-straightening shampoo commercial. And they both looked like sixteen year olds, like me. Ignoring that I'm staring at them, admiring their beauty, they continue to argue.

"Why do you have to be a goody two shoes? She was going to die anyway."

"Jenna! She's still here, you know." The boy murmured quietly but good enough for my ears to hear.

"Who are you?" I suddenly blurted out. Then, again…those eyes flickered to me. Narrowed and full of anger. The look they gave me was frightening, if I were normal I should've run but I didn't. I wasn't scared.

"Can't any of you tell me what I'm doing here? Who are you? What's going on? And I also heard you saying that I was gonna die? What's that all about? Come on, speak up. I'm all ears." I forced a smile. Maybe it's not a good time to do so. The girl sighed, looking away from me and the boy closed his perfect, pale lids shut and hung his head in the air.

"You're a vampire." He said, in the same position. Not moving at all, stiff like a statue that is carved beautifully.

Hottie teen say what? Did I hear him right? Did he say I'm a vampire? I looked at them with disbelief. This must be some prank they're pulling on me. I just knew it. Those bloodthirsty creatures are not real! Come on, vampires? Get real. This is the 21st century. Who are they kidding? I continued to look at them, shock wearing on my face.

His twin sister nodded, her hair fall on her shoulder, making her look like an angel.

"Please, you're lying. Seriously, vampires? Surely you can be more creative than that." I suppressed laughter. They looked at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy!

"We're not lying. You _are _a vampire. We are too." She smiled.

"This doesn't make sense. Vampires are a myth!"

"No, we are not mythical! We're discreet. In this modern world, people refuse to believe in us, vampires. But, trust me, we're real." The boy replied to me. I looked into his deep, blue eyes, only to find that he was telling the truth. There was no hint of lie in his eyes. Gosh, how do I know that? Am I really a vampire? Maybe they _are_ telling the truth. But, I'm really not sure. I try to keep me calm about me being a "vampire" thing. This is _so_ absurd.

"Seriously, we're not lying. We're telling the truth. See?" Jenna showed me her perfect line of white teeth with small sharp fangs.

I gasped. Dang, they aren't lying. I'm a vampire. . .

"We're vampires, and so are you." She smiled.

"But, how can that be?"

"I saved you." Ben said without meeting my eyes. I looked at him again. Gosh, this boy's hot.

"Saved me from what?"

"Yourself." He grimaced, finally meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You tried to kill yourself. You almost jumped down from a bridge while Jenna and I were out hunting. . ." I stared at how his lips moving. Stop, he must think I'm crazy!

"Why would I do that?"

He chuckled. "Try asking yourself that question."

"So, if I'm a vampire…what's next? Do I get to skip school? Sleep in coffins?"

"We don't sleep in coffins, you silly vampire! We hardly sleep at all! For us vampires, we sleep one for every month to save our energy. Like humans. . . But, we sleep rarely than they do." Jenna said. I just nodded, still confused. They both got to their feet, and they helped me up. Only then I realized I was at home. But, it wasn't my home. I think. Like I said, I didn't remember anything. I was in a room, it looks normal to me. From the girly, pink furniture and sparkles, I knew it was definitely a girl's room. It could be mine. If only I could remember.

"Where am I?" I looked around, trying to capture my memory of this room—if it's mine.

"You're at home." Ben smiled at me. Crookedly that made my heart melt like ice cream in the hot sun.


End file.
